Halloween
by McQueenfan95
Summary: The 'My little sister is a human' gang celebrate halloween. This is gonna be fun. Based on the first human cars crossover.


Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars. I don't own Jen, Rocket, Evan, Christine, Zack or Dustin or the story 'my little sister is a human'. They are property of my friend Deadly Fangs and can't be used without her permission. I only own James.

2nd Disclaimer: I'm used to writing on my iPod that has auto grammar, so Grammar Nazis, keep your mouths shut.

McQueenfan95: Hi guys and girls. This is my first story to have posted so I'm all excited. Deadly Fangs has been like my guru, so this it for her. This is supposed to take place after 'My little sister is a human'. Anyway, without further adue, on with the story.

It was Halloween in Radiator Springs, and everyone had been getting ready for the last week. Besides Christmas, Halloween was the town's favorite holiday.

James looked at himself in the mirror, adjusted his Stetson and gave himself a wink. He was just putting the finishing touches on his costume, he was supposed to be a cross between his favorite country artist, Toby Keith, and a murder victim, he had a prop that looked like he'd had a knife buried in his chest. He looked at himself and mumbled, "you look like death rolled over twice. Which would be 'death rolled over', rolled over", and laughed under his breath. He then strapped his guitar to his back, and went to meet his girlfriend, Jen.

As he walked over to the Cozy Cone motel, all he heard was the sound of his boots hitting the ground.

clunk, clunk, clunk.

He walked over to Cone #3, knocked on the door and said, "Jen, you almost ready?"

From the other side of the door, he heard, "I'll just be a second".

A few minutes later, the door opened, and James's jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway, was Buffy, the vanpire slayer. (not a typo)

Jen looked at James and said, "James? Hello? Earth to James, do you read me?".

James put his jaw back in place and said, 'Sorry, I wasn't expecting Buffy, the vanpire slayer. I...

damn girl".

Jen looked at him and said, "really? Do I look that good?".

James said, "you look AWESOME, Baby. Black is definately your color".

Jen said, "ok, as much as I like this, we'd better get to the party".

James nodded, put his arm around her, and they walked over to the Cafe.

When they got there, Rocket bellowed, "HERE THEY ARE! BUFFY AND TOBY!".

"THANKS FOR THE INTRO, MADMAX!", James called back.

Rocket was wearing several steel plates and a loovered piece of steel over his right eye.

Mack had a black paint job and a green goblin mask over his grill. James asked him, "what are you supposed to be?".

He answered, "I'm the truck from 'Maximum Overdrive',".

James said, "oh yeah. Doesn't he get blown up at the end?".

Mack nodded and said, "don't remind me".

Lightning pulled in a second later. He had a Dinoco blue paint job, the number 43 on his sides and a cardboard wing attached to his trunk lid. He was supposed to be Strip 'The King' Weathers.

Sally pulled in right next to him. She was painted white, except for her fenders, which were still metallic blue. She had rabbit ears on her roof and a fluffy tail attached to her trunk lid. She was supposed to be a 'Play Car' bunny.

Luigi was painted bright red and had a Ferrari logo on his hood. James guessed that he was supposed to be Michael Schumacher.

Parked next to Luigi, was what looked like a giant hair ball. It was really Guido trying to be Cousin It from 'The Adams Family'.

Ramone and Fillmore were both Tie-dyed, and Fillmore had three tumble weeds duct taped together, painted black, and affixed to his roof, giving him what appeared to be an afro. He and Ramone were supposed to be Cheech and Chong.

Jen asked James, "doesn't Ramone sound alot like Cheech?".

James said, "yeah, your right. He does".

Mater was painted black, and he had a set of fake fangs in his mouth. He was the Vanpire, Count Dragula. (no typo)

When Mater pulled up to James, he (James) said "careful with those fangs, they could be deadly!".

Mater thought about it and asked, "Deadly Fangs?". (A.N. whose awesome?)

Sheriff was wrapped up in toilet paper. He was the classic Mummy.

Red had his cab painted green, while the rest of him was black and he had two fake bolts stuck between his cab and truck body. He was supposed to be the Frankenstine's monster.

Sarge had a fake horse's head with a noose around it's neck affixed to his grill. Whenever someone asked him about it, he said, "It means 'I'm hung like a horse',", which made all the guys, human or car, giggle.

Doc was painted green, he had the hTB logo across his hood and the number 86 on his doors.

James asked him, "Doc, why are you dressed as a Penis?".

Doc said, "I'm not. I'm Chick Hicks".

James said "what's the difference?", everyone laughed at that.

Evan cried out, "LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S DICK HICKS!", making everyone laugh harder.

Evan was Jason Voorhees, the guy from 'Friday the 13th'. Christine had what looked like a bloody hole through her chest. She was one of Jason's victims.

Zack was wearing a scary clown mask and a tuxedo. He was Billy Jigsaw, the guy from the Saw movies. He walked up to James and said in a creepy voice, "James... I want play a game... Win or die?... It's up to you".

James rolled his eyes and looked over at Dustin, he was dressed as a Zombie. No fancy bells or whistles, just a plain, old fashioned Zombie.

Dustin got up and dragged himself over to them, signing 'Braaains'

He attacked James and pretended to eat his brain. He then went after Zack, starting to sign 'Braaains', but quickly changed to 'Spleeeeeens'.

James got up and attacked Evan, moaning "Kidneeeys". Evan tried to defend himself with his fake machete, but it didn't work.

Christine fell down laughing at the "Zombie attack". That was, until the "Zombies" began to attack her, all of them moaning/signing the name of a body part.

'Braaains', Dustin signed.

"Spleeeeeens", Zack moaned.

"Intestiiines", Evan moaned.

"Kidneeeys", James moaned.

Christine screamed and tried to run away, but she couldn't get up in time. The "Zombies" got her and began to "eat" her. Dustin mimed tearing her skull open, while Zack, Evan and James went for her stomach. But rather than eat her, they began to tickle her mercilessly.

Jen tried to sneak away, but James grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. She fell on top of the pile.

Before too long, all of the humans were locked in a huge tickle fight. They were all tickling whatever they could reach. Zack was tickling someone and screaming for mercy, then he realized that he was tickling himself.

When the tickle fight finally broke up twenty minutes later, everyone was tired and covered with sweat. (A.N. ewww, sweat).

Lizzy slowly made her way over, complaining "What's goin' on over here?".

The humans got up and dusted themselves off, still giggling.

)))

They partied late into the night, telling spooky stories about the ghosts that roamed the valley, just waiting to sink their teeth into some living object, be it Human or Automobile.

Finally, when everyone was too tired to continue, they all said good night and went back to their respective homes.

After James had made sure that Rocket and Jen made it back to The Cozy Cone alright, and he was walking back to his building, he saw a dark figure move from the front of Sarge's, to Fillmore's front door. The figure knocked o the door twice, and the porch light came on. It was Sarge.

Fillmore rolled out and looked Sarge in the eye.

Sarge said, "Trick or Treat".

Fillmore said, "Do I look like I have candy?".

Sarge said, "Do I look like I want candy?".

Fillmore began to raise an eyebrow as Sarge pressed his lips to Fillmore's. They both rolled back into Fillmore's dome.

James just shook his head and mumbled, "This is one weird place".

McQueenfan95: and there you have it. Please write your review on the side of a 426 Hemi engine, and send it along with a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T to put it in, and drop it in my in box, thank you. Until next time, don't do anything I wouldn't do, I'm McQueenfan95. Bye.


End file.
